In a single-phase on-board charger for electrified vehicles, second-order harmonic currents and corresponding ripple voltages exist on dc bus when a battery is charged via an AC power source. The low-frequency harmonic current is normally filtered using a bulk film capacitor or additional active power filter (APF) circuit. However, such a charger consisting of a bulk capacitor may suffer from various disadvantages, such as, low power density, high manufacturing cost, heavy weight etc.